


Just Like Dad

by bookchan



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armsman Pym's daughter on her relationship with her father and Armsan Roic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/gifts).



> For salable_mystic's prompt in the 2012 winterfair challenge. Something about the Armsmens' wives and mothers - do they all meet up regularly, at events? Have the equivalent of a stitch-n-bitch? How do they interact with the members of the families their sons and husbands are sworn to?

You know how when you’re a kid you know your dad is a hero? He fights bad guys and protects the empress (so she’s a countess and not the empress, but she’s also the closest thing Barrayar has to an empress while Emperor Gregor isn’t married, so it counts :P). Then you get a bit older and you start hating your father for missing all those important events and breaking his promises to you all the time. The Count needed him, yeah like that's a good excuse to miss my win at the tournament. Maybe if that'd been the only time it would have worked, but that excuse only smooths over the hurt so long. You also start hating him for the wear and tear that you see on your Mom’s face as she paces the floor waiting for him to come back over and over again. 

So you promise yourself that you’ll never fall for a guy like that. You’re going to do your own thing and make something of yourself, maybe you’ll even visit that Orb on Beta Colony that you’ve heard rumors of. For years this is what you dream of and then you meet this great guy at a party. He’s fun, smart, hot and interested in you, but one problem with this perfect guy. He has the same job your father does. First you figure, not a problem you can handle it and then he has to break a date that you’d been planning for weeks, just because stupid Lord Vorkosigan is going someplace and he has to go to. Just Like Dad! Argh! He’s getting dumped as soon as he gets back and he’d better not have gotten hurt either.


End file.
